


Let's Be Normal

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OlivarryBigBang2016, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Barry and Oliver watch Christmas movies and cuddle together.Or the fic in where: Barry and Oliver spend their first Christmas together alone, discuss why that's so, and talk  about a ruined Thanksgiving and a whole lot of other things.Part of the Coming Together series. Can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or Arrow or any of their characters.
> 
> A/N: Written for the Olivarry Big Bang 2016 challenge on Tumblr. If you read anything I've ever written before, you should know what to expect. And happy holidays!

“Mhmm.” Barry nestles against Oliver’s chest. “This is nice, but, I, uh, still miss Christmas at Joe’s — it’s a family’s tradition, y’know?”

Oliver looks up from the screen. “Yeah? We could go there — _Joe’s_ — if you want.”

Barry laughs. “ _No_ , if Thanksgiving was any indication —” Barry shivers under the blankets; memories of last Thanksgiving burned freshly in his mind. “ _Just_ no. Actually, I’m _very_ good here.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. “ _I’ve_ to spend Christmas with your family someday, Barry,” he says tiredly.

“I know and next year you will.” Barry moves the blanket away from his feet, so that they could be exposed to the cold air. “Just not this year … this year is all about _you_ and _me_ sitting next to the fireplace watching Christmas movies. That’s exactly how I pictured our first Christmas together!”

“No, it isn’t,” Oliver dully notes. “You wanted to ‘show me off’ to your family. Your words, not mine.” 

He resists the urge to roll his eyes again when he sees that Barry is ready to start protesting any minute now, with the heated look he throws in Oliver’s way. Not forgetting how he crosses his arms over his chest, pulling the blanket off Oliver. 

Blanket thief — he _really_ is.

“ _Your words,_ not mine.”

Barry opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it, and shakes his head.

“What now, Barry?”

Barry sighs, as he pulls the whole blanket over his body until his face is the only part of him that is left exposed to the cold. “I did show you off, _Ollie_ ,” he says and bites his lower lips, “on Thanksgiving and that _went_ marvelous.”

“Not my fault that Joe hates my guts,” Oliver grumpily replies and edges himself toward the fireplace because someone thinks that Oliver can handle the cold like a champ.

“Kind of is.” Barry bites his lower lips again until he draws blood before continuing,“You don’t have a _really_ good reputation _, Ollie,_ before _Green Arrow_ , and after _Green Arrow_ , too.”

Oliver stares long and hard at Barry until he squirms under his gaze and pushes himself further of the comfort of _their_ warm, soft, cuddly blanket.

“Really, Barry, that’s all you have to say?” Oliver adds on lightly. “Nothing to do with anything else that _might_ have occurred during Thanksgiving? _Really?_ ”

Barry’s cheeks instantly redden. “That _isn’t_ my fault … I didn’t know that was going to happen … you _should have_ been able to control yourself.” Barry points to him accusingly, hiding under the blanket. “ _Not my fault,_ ” he mumbles quietly.

“Right, it _isn’t._ I wasn’t the one with my pants down my ankle. I wasn’t the one who suggested _sex_ on Thanksgiving at Joe’s before everyone got there. I wasn’t the one who left the door open and held me hostage when I wanted to close it.”

“Oliver!” Barry reappears from under the blanket. “That _isn’t_ my fault _alone_. You _didn’t_ actually say no. You _were_ as eager as me. So, you don’t get to say that!” Barry protests, ignoring the hearty chuckle coming from Oliver. 

Barry looks from the corner of his eyes at a doubling over in laughter Oliver.“Will you _please_ stop that?”

Oliver keeps his hands firm on his chest to prevent himself from falling over. 

“Barry, I didn’t want to have sex, not at Joe’s, and especially not when everyone was going to be there. You wanted to, though, because, I’ve no idea.”

Barry shoots him a dirty look: _really, Oliver!_ “I _wanted_ to explore gay sex with you. Okay, maybe I had crappy timing, but, oh, god, you liked it! I thought you did — _did you not?_ Oh, god, that was our first time.” Barry begins panicking. “Why didn’t you tell me? I wanted our first time to be magical.”

Oliver stops laughing and compresses him to a calm and collected state. “Barry, it _was_ fine, not great _because_ we got discovered. You above me—”

Barry shivers again. “Can you not? I worked so hard on erasing that image out of my mind. Y’know, I’m still not able to look Joe in the face. I don’t think I ever will be able to — it’s _just_ so weird.”

“I liked our first time enough,” Oliver continues. “It _was_ normal — you’re my normal. With Felicity …” He sighs deeply. “I couldn’t be me. I had to be someone else. Because I didn’t deserve her. But with you, I can be me, and that’s all I ever wanted.”

Barry smiles and pulls Oliver next to him. “You’re such a sap.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and lifts the blanket and covers himself. He relaxes under the comfort of _their_ blanket, which Barry _is_ so not going to hog again. 

“I’m _not_ the one with unrealistic _magical_ first time’s exceptions.”

“Not unrealistic.” Barry pouts and cuddles closer to Oliver. “That can _totally_ be arranged. I’m the ‘ _fastest’_ man alive for a reason.”

Oliver looks up into Barry’s eyes. “I know. You still have unrealistic expectations, though. Very unrealistic expectations.”

“Not unrealistic,” Barry repeats himself. “I — _we_ can do all kind of things. You just don’t want to ‘try’ them out.”

Oliver smiles at him. “Not true. I’m _open_ to trying new things — I’m _dating_ you, aren’t I?”

“Oliver,” Barry says, laughing, “you’re so not a very ‘open’ guy. I should know. I’m dating you. Maybe Oliver from before Green Arrow, but not the Oliver I’m madly in love with.”

“I’m open.”

“Dating me _does not_ quality as being open.”

Oliver glares down at Barry. “I _don’t_ need to do all those unrealistic things you want to do to ‘quality’ as being open. There’s a lot of variety when it comes to being an open person.”

“Sure, Ollie, I believe that you believe you are open.” Barry laughs and adverts his eyes to the screen. “Are you not being going to address that I told you ‘I love you?’ Because that’s a big moment.”

“I did.”

“You didn’t.”

“When we first kissed.”

“But … I didn’t …” Barry’s eyes widen and he laughs. “Oh, that. I thought you weren’t being serious.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said that. I thought you knew.”

“Yeah, can you say it?”

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I dunno. Just ‘coz.”

“Okay, I love you, Barry, but you really shouldn’t have given _Joe_ the impression that I _can’t_ keep my hands off you,” he finishes off and smiles.

“Oh, I think Joe got a different impression ‘coz I was—”

“Uh-huh, Barry.”

“I’m just saying.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the movie because it’s his favorite movie of all time and Barry is just, well, Barry.

“And, oh, Ollie?”

Oliver turns and faces Barry. _No more sex talk._ “Yeah?”

“Die Hard is not a Christmas movie.”

Barry kisses Oliver lightly on the lips and snuggles closer against him, as the end credits of the movie rolls on the screen. This is how Christmas should be spent, minus the sex-talk, and Barry hogging all of the blanket.


End file.
